The Curse on the Black Wolf
An: I thought I would write out the Backstory for Aldriana Remulus after Drones gave me the idea. I would have put this in Sample Stories but that deals with the lore of Manvadrasia, and I don't think this counts as "lore" Aldriana was used to fighting the common bandit or feral animals, but she had never expected to fight a lich. She had only heard stories as a child about powerful mages who used the souls of others to make themselves even stronger, and even then her father told her they were just stories. Her father had a look of pride in his eyes when he told her about this mad scheme, saying that she would be the first to ever kill a lich in the guild's and family's history. She took a whiff of the air. The forest smelled normal enough, the fresh air was clean almost as if the only thing that was there was her and the trees. She started to walk down the path, She kept her hand on her sword and kept looking on either side of her. The wind blew threw the forest, rustling the leaves. She was now hearing another person's footsteps, a figure appeared in front of her. As she got closer she noticed the figure was wearing a black robe, with strange markings upon them. She walked closer until they were right next to one another. "Hello," The man said bowing. Aldriana stopped in her tracks. "H-hello." "The roads are dangerous to walk alone, m'lady." A smile appeared on his face. "Would you like for me to accompany you? after all we seem to be heading to the same place." She blushed, is this what they call flirting?" "O-okay." They continued down the path for some time, it really was a beautiful day, the sun tried it's best to shine through the leaves, the wind was chilly, all she could hope for is for her to kill the lich early so she could enjoy it. "So, what is a young beastwoman like you doing here?" "Um, I-I'm running an errand for my father." That wasn't a lie, but her father did say that she should only talk about work with guildmates. "Really now, and what sort of errand," he said while pointing to the sword. "Requires that" "Um, I-uh." "You see my dear, being observant in my sort of work in a necessity." A light appeared in the palm of his hand. "And I cannot allow a dog to interfear!" Aldriana quickly pulled out her blade, managing to lessen the impact of the spell. "You're the lich!" He titled his head. "Really, it honestly took you that long to notice? You are as dumb as you look." Aldriana got in close and made a slash at his robes, the mage barely noticed. The mage hit quickly with a bolt of light to her shoulder. She powered through it and sliced at his sides. "W-well done... dog." He spat. "I! Am! Not! A! Dog!" she hadn't notice the lich charging up a spell. She charged at him, about to deliver a final blow. he fired the spell. At first she didn't feel anything, but then she found that she couldn't move her body. She fell face first onto the dirt, her body still holding the sword as if she was going to decapitate an invisible foe. Fear crept into her mind. If the stories were true, she would have her soul imprisoned in some crystal while her body was turned into an undead husk. she could already see her father and mother, crying. The mage healed himself quickly. "I can't believe that you actually hurt me! The souls in my rings should have made that impossible..." He seemed lost in thought. "I never expected to need to use that paraisis spell, you were a powerful dog, weren't you?" Another glow appeared in his hand. Aldriana wanted to scream, she wanted to run. "Now then, your lucky I don't have a way to store your soul at the moment, and I can't just let you get up without reprocussions, so..." he fired the spell. Aldriana didn't feel anything, but the mage just smiled. "You are now cursed, Your natural animal insticts will eventully grow so power, your mind will be, for all intents and purposes,a dog's. This process will take place of a course of 150 days. If I have not died by the end of that period, this will be permanent." he began walking away. "Have fun trying to find me! Try to stay sane!" He laughed as he disappeared into the forest. She began trying to move again, each attempt seeming to weaken the spell. After an hour or so she could finally get up and dust herself off. She took a whiff of the air, the lich's sent was still I'm the air, the sent of roses at a graveyard. She might still be able to catch him. Father, I'm sorry I failed. She thought to herself. But I won't let you down. I'll chase him down to the ends of the earth, no matter the cost! She began to run down the path. Her tail began to wag. I go back home soon, dad is going to be happy when I'm back. And so she chased after the scent, never slowing down. The curse remained dormant for now, but she knew she was on a time limit. She used every trick she knew to keep on his trail, she had no idea how long she searched, but she was certain that she was closing In on him. The lich had no idea about the girl, already faraway from her. He was thought he had left her for brain-dead. He thought that she would be the type to run home crying and just stay home until the curse had was compleat. He went into an inn, and rented a room. Sleeping soundly as Aldriana searched two miles away. The End Category:Manvadrasia Category:Short stories Category:Fantasy Category:Serpentking